Killer Friend
by purpledolphin1
Summary: What would happen if Shawn was kidnapped and tortured by an old friend. Shules. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people ! First time writer here. I just love Psych and Shules even more. So what would have happened if Shawn was kidnapped and tortured while everyone at the station could see his suffering. Obvious Shules! Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**_: Sadly I do not own Psych or the wonderful Shawn Spencer_

**Chapter one: **_The return of a serial kiler_

It was in the middle of a really tough case that was getting to everyone. Lassiter was even madder, if that was even possible. Jules was snapping at everyone, Gus was acting stranger even Shawn was lacking his everyday sense of humour. A nineteen-year old graduate of Harvard was found beaten, tortured and dead in an alley. There was no forensic evidence on or around the body. She was an orphan who worked hard all her life to get a life. She finally got her life straight but then she was murdered. There were no possible leads. It was now left to Shawn's 'psychic' powers.

Shawn was looking at the file of young Irisa Summers. He had read every single word in that file but it hardly helped. Then he noticed something. Kate was tortured in three different ways . She was electrocuted, whipped then injected with a poison which inflicted severe pain that lead to a slow death. Shawn had seen this MO before but where. That is when it hit him.

'' Guys I got something'' he said. Desperate for answers they surrounded Shawn.'' What is it Spencer'' asked Lassiter. '' This killer's MO. I have seen it before. During the time of my dad's service there was a serial killer. He used to electrocute , whip then poison his victims. He would link a video chat to the police so that they could see the victim's suffering. He was known as the 3xt killer…''.'' I have heard of him. It was after eight murders that they were able to capture this son of a bitch .They were able to track the video link.'' Carlton said.'' Why 3xt?'' Jules asked.'' Because he used three means of torture before he killed his victims. My dad was on the task force that took him down. He was sentenced to death a year after his arrest. So his ghost has come back to continue with the killings'' ''Or it could be a copycat'' Juliet said.'' That maybe so'' Shawn said back.

'' McNab, get me all the files of the 3xt killer'' Carlton yelled.'' No!'' Gus said.'' Excuse me ?''he asked .''What Gus means is that the 3xt killer had eyes and ears everywhere. He had links to the SBPD data base and the FBI. If you start sneaking around his file, you might alert the copycat'' Shawn said.'' Shawn, you are taking this a little too seriously. You are never this serious. What happened?'' Gus asked.'' Nothing just don't want another serial killer loose. That's all. Now can we go back to the case''.'' Sure but we will still need to do a background check on this 3xt killer. Might help us find his successor'' Juliet said.

They left the room leaving Shawn.'' That's a big mistake'' he told himself. Little did the rest know that Shawn was hiding a secret that even Gus never knew.

**PSYCH**

Me: **Shawn what do you think your doing?**

Shawn: **Drinking a pineapple smoothie**

Me: **But it's mine**

Shawn: **No it isn't**

Me**: Yes it is**

Shawn: **No it isn't**

Me**: Fine you can have** it *_throwing arms in defeat_*

Shawn: **You know what you can have it** *_handing it over_*

Me: **Thanks** *_taking a sip_* **It's empty .Shawn you drank all of it**.*_storms out_*

Gus: *_walks in_* **What's up with Aria?**

Shawn**: I have no idea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you Esmarelda Diana Parker, you were my first review and might I add I loved your NCIS fanfic . I appreciate it. I promise to write longer chapters but I do what I can .Now for the story don't worry all will be cleared in time. I will be updating later today as well. It's what you deserve for my short chapters. Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ Sadly I don't own Psych or the wonderful Shawn Spencer_

**Chapter two: **_Shawn was taken!_

Carlton got the files of the 3xt. Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Carlton were all sitting down going through the files. There was nothing that stood out in the files .Just that he chose random victims but used the same MO. The day had ended and they were at a dead end and they needed a break. Shawn and Gus headed to their office while Carlton and Juliet stayed to see if they could find anything.

When they arrived at the office, Shawn found a letter addressed to him on his desk.'' Goodnight Shawn, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Don't sleep in'' .'' Actually I'll be taking my bike.'' .'' Are you sure you're okay? You seem out of character.'' ''It's nothing see you tomorrow Gus''. He decided not to argue with a grumpy Shawn cause it would not be pretty. So he left deep in thought. When Gus was out of sight, he opened the letter. At the top it read. Baby Spence. He dreaded it already.

**It's been a long time baby Spence. You have grown up I see .Just one question: Did you really think I wouldn't get my revenge. Revenge is best served cold. 5/15**

Shawn was shaking now. He grabbed his phone and dialed Juliet's phone.'' O'Hara. Shawn? Shawn is everything okay?'' ''Yeah just wanted to know if you got anything yet'' '' Not yet. Are you sure your okay?'' ''Yeah I'm fine. I love you'' ''I love you too''. He hang up got on his bike and went home. Leaving the letter on his desk.

**PSYCH**

The next morning Gus had arrived at Psych. Shawn of course was no where to be seen. So he dialed his number it went straight to voicemail,'' You've reached Shawn. I am enjoying a pineapple right now so I can't talk. Gus I will be there soon''.'' Shawn where are you? We were to meet at the office. Get over here''. Gus waited for an hour but Shawn never came. He called Henry but he also hadn't heard from Shawn. Gus told him about the case and noticed something was wrong when he heard a sharp intake of air.'' Mister Spencer what's wrong?''.'' Gus, is there a note or letter on Shawn's desk?'' ''Yes. Why?'' .'' Grab it and take it straight to the station. I'll meet you there.

**PSYCH**

Every muscle in his body was aching in pain. He tried to move his hands and feet but they were tied to the seat. Oh great! He thought. He looked around , he was in a room with no windows only one door and a video cam was at the corner of the room. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone entered the room .''Hello Baby Spence! Long time''

**PSYCH**

When Gus arrived at the station Henry was already there. In the captain's office, Henry , Carlton , Juliet and the captain were all seated in the office. ''Mister Spencer?'' ''Gus do you have the note?'' He handed him the letter. One look at the letter and he turned pale. He dropped the note his hands shaking. After what seemed like an eternity Henry broke the silence,'' He has Shawn''

Shawn: **Why would someone call me Baby Spence?**

Gus: **Cause they are crazy**

Me**: Hey ! I came up with that***_hurt_*

Gus: **My point exactly, crazy**

Me : **Just for that, your best friend will be tortured even more**.

Gus/Shawn: **What!**

Shawn: **Thanks a lot Gus!**

Me: *_evil grin_*** For those who are reading ,catch me next time**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I must say I think I'm doing well for a thirteen year old. Sorry if the characters are OOC ,like I said I am only a kid.**

**Disclaimer**: _Sadly I don't own Psych or the wonderful Shawn Spencer_

**Chapter three**: _Secrets come to life_

It was dark . Only a dim bulb hang above my head. Suddenly a man entered.'' Hey Baby Spence''. ''Oh my god''

**PSYCH**

'' What do you mean he got Shawn?'' Juliet asked.'' Have you guys read the 3xt killer's file. '' asked Henry. He received yes' from all four. ''Do you remember the name of the killer?'' .''Yes, Ian Phillip Turner. He was 34 when he was arrested. His wife died of breast cancer when she was 30. He had a son, Richard Jones Turner…..'' Lassiter said but was interrupted by Gus,'' Wait….have you said Richard Jones Turner?''. Henry and Gus looked at each other and said,'' RJ''.

''That explains the 'Baby Spence' '' Gus said.'' Guys can one of you explain who the hell is RJ'' Karen said." RJ was one of Shawn and I's friends from the neighbourhood. We were all nine when we met. From then we just hit it off.''. ''When the task force was able to locate the source of the videos. We raided the house. Shawn, RJ and Gus were playing in the room. Ian was in his basement. The basement was soundproof so not even his son could hear the victim's screams. We got the boys to safety then went after Ian. He was holding a knife to his victim's throat. He refused to drop it so I shot at his leg. We were able to take him into custody. RJ was taken in by his uncle then he suffered a mental breakdown when his father was put to death'' explained Henry.

'' So why is this RJ important?'' asked Karen.'' I thought you guys were detectives, shouldn't you have put the pieces together.'' said Gus. Lassiter shot him a glare that shut him up immediately.'' RJ always called Shawn, Baby Spence'' That's when it dawned on the detectives. Revenge is best served cold. Oh crap, they were in some deep shit.

They heard a noise coming from the screen .''I need this traced now or some of you will not have a job tomorrow'' shouted Karen. The man they assumed was RJ stepped into the room where Shawn was being held captive.

**PSYCH**

''Hey Baby Spence''.'' Oh my god'' .'' Miss me ?''he asked. ''RJ? What the…..Why..?'' replied Shawn.'' Well Baby Spence, you do know that revenge is best served cold. Your father took my dad to prison where he was electrocuted to death .My uncle Dan made me watch his execution. Do you know what its like to watch your father die?'' he asked pacing around the room,'' Actually no, you see my father wasn't a wanted serial killer who used to torture his victims but I see your pain'' he answered .'' Still a smartass I see''.'' Still a pain in the ass I see''. He just smirked,'' Speaking of pain …''He hit a button and waves of electricity shot through him. He tried not to yell in pain and anguish but he couldn't. Shouts erupted from his throat. He hadn't even noticed he was yelling not until the torture stopped and his voice was rough. Being the psychopath he is he actually enjoyed seeing Shawn in pain.

''What happened to you RJ?'' .'' My father was killed'' he said before sending more waves of electricity through Shawn's body and Shawn screaming in pain.

Me: **I love you guys!**

Gus/Shawn: * _look at me oddly and get back to work_*

Me: **Bastards!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shalom guys! Don't worry that's Hebrew. Sorry if the chapters seem short to any of you. Hope you are enjoying Shawn whump, I know there is no Shules directly, don't worry there will be once Shawn is saved. I already have the first six chapters written out. So how I write conversations will change in chapter 7. Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer**: _It's called fanfiction for a reason ..ergo I don't own Psych._

**Chapter four**: _You mean to tell me that's not the worst!_

After yelling instructions to the tech guys , Karen returned to the office. Shawn and the deranged RJ were having a conversation. He talked back to the psychopath. Bad idea Shawn, Gus thought .'' Still a smartass I see''. ''Still a pain in the ass I see'' No Shawn. Don't anger the psychopath. Suddenly waves of electricity shot through Shawn. You could see him trying not to scream in pain and agony but he did eventually. Juliet's vision was blurred with tears. Her legs gave out. She was so busy trying her best no to scream that she didn't notice her partner holding her. Gus was speechless. This could not be happening to his best friend. Lassie was too busy trying to hold his partner. Henry was cursing all the words that he knew and Karen, I mean the chief was pacing . After what seemed like an eternity, the shocks stopped and Shawn's yelling also stopped. Juliet had found his footing and no longer needed Lassiter's help. Not trusting herself. She sat down.

Shawn asked him a question and how he answered sent shivers down their spines. They thought that he was done. Their relief was short lived when he sent more bolts of electricity to his body.

Juliet could not take any more, she got off the chair and stormed out of the office. Lassiter followed her out. Henry was on the verge of tears and Gus was just speechless. Karen started yelling at the tech guys about the location. The signal was jumping on the map. This guy could hide his tracks. One of the techs explained the situation and said that the best from the FBI would be coming the next morning to help with the tracking.

Jules had gone to the breakroom needing some time to digest what she just said .Shawn was kidnapped and was being tortured .She really hoped this was all a dream. Carlton walked in and just stood there watching her. ''I love him'' she said. ''I know''. This shocked her. ''How did you….?'' she asked. ''I am the head detective and besides Shawn isn't that good at keeping secrets. He blushes everytime he sees you.'' This made her smile.

The waves of electricity stopped and Shawn was still conscious. Come on Shawn pass out. Gus could only imagine the pain he was going through. RJ saw he was still conscious he sent shocks one more time then finally he passed out. RJ walked towards the camera.'' Can I have everyone in the room please''. The chief went out and said,'' O'Hara , Lassiter we need you I here.'' They came rushing in.

''Oh well here is the whole team. Gus , long time no see. Hello Big Spence. You obviously know me but I should introduce myself to the rest. I am Richard Jones Turner .You can call me RJ. Nice to meet you Carlton Lassiter , Juliet O'Hara and chief Karen Vick. ''They were shocked.'' Don't look so surprised , I did my research. Our psychic here will be waking up soon and when he does I will ask him a number of questions. He answers he is safe if he doesn't he will suffer. Three days. Today is electricity you know the rest. One more thing you must watch every minute of his torture or else I will kill him right there right then. See you guys in a little hours.

'' With that he disconnected the link. They were rendered speechless. Juliet was now sobbing. Gus let the tears flow freely. Henry was really trying frantically not to breakdown. Lassiter had his stone face on but you could see the worry in his eyes. Karen was just stuck. '' I really hate this guy'' Lassiter said.

Shawn**: Could you possibly loosen this knots. I can't feel my limbs**

Me: **That's the point Shawnee. You'll escape**

Shawn: **Gus could you possibly help me here**

Gus:** Nuh uh! You made her mad ,you pay**

Me :**Ohh.. I am gonna love this**!*_evil laugh_***Mwahaha***_coughing_*

Shawn: **You okay?**

Me: *_drinking a glass of water_* **Yeah I'm good. Thanks**

Shawn**: No problem. Could you possibly let me loose now.**

Me: **Nice try Baby Spence.**

Shawn**: It was worth a try.**

Me: *to the mob***Catch me next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people ! To Checkerz, like I said I am very new to the fanfiction world. I would love for you to be my beta but I have no idea how. Thank you a bunch for the reviews. Sorry if the story is confusing.I live in Kenya , the January sun is hot and it is messing with my thinking . For those who have watched Bones can we all say 'Finally'. We receive the series late but Pelant is finally out of their lives for good. And I just loved the moment between Angela and Booth. Now back to our lovely and wonderful Psych.**

**Disclaimer**_: Psych has never and will never be mine but a girl can dream, can't she? Hope so_

**Chapter five :**_ Sadly, pain is the way._

It had been two hours since RJ had contacted them. They had followed every possible lead. They reached a dead end. Their hope rested upon the FBI tech guy who was to come the next day about 19 hours. A psycho could do a lot in 19 hours. It was lunch time but no one had an appetite. Not while Shawn was in the hands of a psycho. You know what I think we overuse the word psycho thought Gus. Maybe lunatic or insane or the best one mentally disturbed.

''This is pointless. There is nothing here'' snapped Juliet.'' O'Hara pull yourself together''. People were on the edge. They hadn't eaten, they were no where in finding Shawn.

**PSYCH**

_Shawn's POV_

The pain from the electrocution was still running through my body. Yup! I was in some deep shit .Ha! Deep shit. Maybe an elephant's. Okay, I'm going crazy .Okay recap! I am currently tied to a chair after being electrocuted, which I may add hurts like a bitch, by my old time friend Richard Jones Turner, better known as RJ. Son of a serial killer known as 3xt. My friends at the station are watching my torture which I know is very painful. Phew! I am dying for a pineapple smoothie right now .My stomach is grumbling so it must be lunch time. Funny how things work. The door is opening. Great! The psycho is back. Is it me or do we overuse the word psycho? He turns on the camera.

'' Baby Spence, wakey wakey. Your friends will be waiting for you''. Does he really have to call me Baby Spence. I am a grown man. Well physically .He punches me in the stomach immediately waking me up. ''Was that really necessary?'' I asked.'' You weren't waking up and I really wanted to see your face when the questions start'' RJ said. ''Questions?''. '' Yup! Questions. Let me get set first.''

RJ walked got out a whip a knife and a few needles.'' I thought you use one weapon each day''. '' I am not my father. I just killed Irisa like my father to gain your attention.''. Great! Now he doesn't want to be like his father .Great timing. He pulled out a chair and sat in front of me.'' So Baby Spence, tell me about Gus? Are you still best buds. I have to admit back in the day, I was jealous of your friendship. Friends forever, brothers together. That was your motto right?''. I stared at him. I never spoke which is weird since I am a constant talker. Parrot if you were to give a title.

After a few minutes of me not speaking he was getting impatient,'' Talk Baby Spence. You were always a talker. Talk or I'll go for your precious blonde girlfriend.'' That got my attention.'' Yes Baby Spence I know everything about your life.''. ''I swear if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you…..'' he interrupted me . '' Oh Baby Spence. You know you are too kind-hearted to do that. So talk or I will go for your precious Jules'' That was downright creepy. How did he know that I called her Jules? Oh yeah. He was stalking me. I realized that I was not talking. ''Fine. What do you want to know?''.'' Excellent! Now. Tell me about Gus.''

''He's my brother. What else is there to know?'' That resulted into a whip digging through my thigh .This time I screamed in pain. After three whips he stopped.'' Shawn…'' he didn't say Baby Spence. This is so not good.''….. answer my question the way I like my questions to be answered. Tell me about Gus'' I am confused what does he mean by ' the way I like my questions to be answered'. Is he messing with me?

What he did I clearly did not expect that. He untied me. Maybe he was letting me go. Clearly he wasn't. He tied my hands together and hang me .My feet dangling precariously. '' Since you don't want to answer. Let me show you what would happen if you don't in the near future.'' With that he came behind me and whipped my back. The tip digging into my skin and my crimson red blood flowing through. God. It. Was. Excruciating. I yelled. This time the tears didn't hesitate to fall. The pain is so unbearable that I black out.

Shawn: **Do you hate me Aria?**

Me: **Who? Me? No. Why?**

Shawn: **Did you really have to make me go through all that pain**.

Me: **Shawnee. ...no**

Shawn**: Then why…**

Me**: Actually yes**

Shawn : **What!**

Me: **Don't worry you will be saved just four more chapters**

Shawn :**Fo….fou….four. Four chapters.**

Me **: Or less but I'll make Jules kiss you when they find you**

Shawn: **Not good enough**

Me:* _whispers in Shawn's ear_*

Shawn: **Deal!**

Me: *_evil grin_***I thought so**!* _to the mob_***See you later! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Unless one of you guys explains to me how to get a beta reader. I cant. But I would love for you guys to be my beta readers. So please explain.-purpledolphin1


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! My mum said it wasn't possible but I managed. I am watching Bones ssn 9 ,Castle ssn 6 ,Psych ssn 7 ,NCIS ssn 11 ,NCIS:LA ssn 5 , Once upon a time ssn 3, Vampire Diaries ssn 5, Pretty Little liars ssn 4 , Adventures of Merlin ssn 5 , Rizzoli and Isles ssn 4 and Legend of the seeker ssn 2. And she said it wasn't possible .Ha! Okay back to my story**

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ If I owned Psych I would be filthy rich which of course isn't true. *sigh*_

**Chapter six:** _This is wrong. Shawn doesn't deserve this_.

They hadn't eaten and they were no where in finding Shawn. People were getting cranky and you don't want detectives O'Hara and Lassiter cranky. They were in the middle of looking for a lead when they were called into the chief's office. The camera was back on. RJ was trying to wake Shawn but Shawn being the stubborn man- child he is was refusing to wake up. What came next was not expected. RJ punched Shawn in the stomach. Immediately ,Shawn woke up. They had a little discussion. Then the mentally disturbed guy asked about Gus. All eyes turned towards him. He just shrugged.

They were shocked Shawn didn't talk at all. The joyous Shawn they all knew and loved ,well liked for Carlton was now where to be seen .His face showed no emotion.

After some time RJ talked.'' Talk Baby Spence. You were always a talker.'' That was true,'' Talk or I'll go for your precious blonde girlfriend'' That caught both Shawn's and Juliet's attention. ''Yes baby Spence I know everything about your life'' Shawn's response was shocking. Most of them were eyes-wide. They were all silenced when he called Juliet ,Jules. '' That is just downright creepy'' said Gus. No one commented Out of anger RJ lashed out and whipped Shawn on the thigh. He couldn't help but scream. Juliet just dropped on the chair .She couldn't watch this anymore. She got up getting ready to leave the office.'' O'Hara where are you going?'' asked Lassiter.'' I….I…I can't watch him go through all…all all that pain.'' she tried her best not to sob. ''But you cant leave. He said if any of us don't watch ,he would kill Shawn right there right then.'' Gus intervened. She obliged and sat down not trusting her legs entirely. RJ asked Shawn to answer the question the way he liked it .Even Karen could see the confusion in Shawn's eyes.

RJ seemed to have lost his patience .He hoisted Shawn up and hang him on the ceiling. What he did next was expected but no one was prepared for the shouts Shawn gave. Luckily Shawn passed out. ''Well that was not what I expected. Did you enjoy the show?'' Imagine this mad man was smiling.'' Well see you next time .''He turned the camera off and as soon as it was off, Juliet stormed out determined that no one see her break down. Henry followed her out.

Gus, Lassiter and Karen were left in the office. Lassiter excused himself. He may not admit it but he liked Shawn. Sure he was a pain in the ass but once in a while he would make him smile which was very hard to do.'' I am so sorry Mister Guster'' Karen said balancing tears.'' You know I remember the day we came up with that motto

**##FLASHBACK##**

'' _Shawn stop hitting that window. You might break it'' ten-year old Gus said._

'' _Stop over-reacting it will not….'' Shawn started saying but was interrupted by the sound of chattering glass._

''_SHAWN!''_

''_Oh no! I am so dead,'' said Shawn_

_Henry stormed to the back lawn.'' Shawn Spencer you are….''_

''_It was me'' Gus said._

''_What!'' .''It was me who hit the window. I was calculating the velocity at which a throwing ball could be thrown but not break a window. I guess I miscalculated.''_

_It was a sorry excuse but Henry saw that Gus was protecting Shawn and he couldn't be more proud. So he let it slide this once .''Gus it's okay. You were using knowledge just don't do it again'' Henry said._

''_Yes Mister Spencer''_

_When he left Shawn turned to Gus.'' Gus you didn't have to….''_

'' _Shawn we're best friends''_

''_Friends forever''_

'' _Brothers together''_

**##END OF FLASHBACK##**

''Again I am so sorry Mister Guster''

''Yeah .Me too''

Me: *_to the mob_***That's it . I am tired. The next chap…..Shawn what are you doing to Gus?**

Shawn**: Drawing a mustache on his face**

Me: **Man-child**

Shawn: **Buzz kill**

Me:*_sticks out tongue_***Where was I? Oh yes! It's late so the next chapter will be the conversation between Henry and Juliet. After that the FBI agent will be able to make an early appearance .And the rest you will have to read. Goodnight!...Shawn! Shawn! Stop that! ***_running after Shawn_*

Shawn: **Catch me if you can**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I know I have posted many chapters today. The reason is tomorrow I might not be able to post. I'm going to visit my Primary School teachers and get my money from them. So I am making up for tomorrow. Will post the next dayand maybe by them I would have understood how to get a beta reader. Read and Review**

**Disclaimer:** _One of the greatest shows on Earth sadly doesn't belong to me._

**Chapter seven: ( **_Couldn't think of any title_**)**

After watching Shawn in pain, Juliet could not stand it any more. She needed a way out. So she went to the break room. She supported herself on the table feeling as though she wanted to pass out. Tears fell freely from her eyes. Sobs now escaped from her throat. Luckily no one was around to see her break down. It was hard seeing the man you love in pain. She was so focused on trying to calm her breathing that she didn't notice Henry who was watching her. He thought that he had seen enough. So he went to her side and wrapped an arm around her.

''He'll make it. You know Shawn. He's a stubborn man. He'll make it. He has to.'' Henry said.

''It's just that….he's.. he's.''

''Yeah. I know he's in pain. But he'll make it through''

''How can you be sure?''

''Because he loves you''

This left a smile on her face. ''One time during a case on Halloween, we were pursuing a suspect and Shawn ….he…he and Gus were in a haunted house. I heard a scream from the house. Shawn came out screaming and Gus was following. As soon as he noticed that I was watching him ,he put on a brave face and accused a little girl who he saw coming out of the haunted house of screaming.'' They laughed at the memory.

'' One time when Shawn was fourteen, he tried to impress a girl. His first crush, Amanda ,so to do so, he tried to do a backflip but ended up breaking his arm. By the time he was out of the hospital , Amanda had already started dating this other guy''

''Do you know who it was?''

''Yeah. It was Gus''

''Gus.. Gus as Gus, Shawn's best friend?''

''Yup. The one and only. Shawn liked her but he saw that Gus was happy so he let go of her.''

''That was kind of him''

For the next two hours they sat together telling stories about Shawn. His constant flirting, his man-child behavior and all the great aspects about him. Henry knew that he was hard on Shawn most of the time but he never told him that he was proud of him. Now. Now he thought he might never have a chance to tell him how proud of him he was. No…You have to stop thinking like that. Henry told himself.

Carlton who had left the room just for some fresh air to try and calm his nerves, found himself joining Juliet and Henry in the break room. Shawn had always a pain to the backside but deep down way…way deep down…he kinda liked him. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. They were later joined by Karen and Gus each telling stories of Shawn.

Henry was telling the story of Shawn when he was running around the house dressed only in his underwear singing along to Scooby-doo theme song when Buzz appeared.'' Um. Excuse me, the tech guy from the FBI is here.'' This caught everyone's attention. Without letting grass grow under their feet they sprinted to the office. Seated was a young man maybe twenty four years already working on tracking Shawn.

''You must be Agent Fallon.'' Karen said extending her hand. ''Yes. I am.'' Extending his hand. '' Do you think you will be able to track him?" Henry asked.'' Yes sir. He may be good but not that good.''

''Let's get started'' Lassie said.

Shawn: **Aria?**

Me: *_ignores him_*

Shawn: **Aria?**

Me: *_ignores him_*

Shawn **: ARIA!**

Me: **WHAT!**

Shawn**: Can you pass me my pen. It's under your skirt**

Me: **Under where?**

Shawn: **Ha! You just said underwear**

Me: **Very mature**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Your questions will be answered in due time.I did this after I came home from school. I just love you guys that I had to update. Told you that I would update .Now on to the other side of this insane equation.**

**Disclaimer :** _Psych DVDs season 1-7 are the only things I_ own.

**Chapter eight **:_All is revealed_.

The camera was still rolling but the only one in sight was Shawn bleeding and unconscious. Shawn was walking hand in hand with his two favourite girls.'' Daddy can we get icecream?'' Little Jade Lynn Spencer asked ."Sure princess but you'll have to ask your mother first. Jules?''

'' Sure pumpkin '' They walked to the nearest icecream shop and bought their favourite icecream. Shawn turned to pay the icecream man and RJ appeared. He aimed and shot. When Shawn opened his eyes. His daughter and wife were lying on the ground blood oozing from their bodies.

''No….no..no…no'' Shawn yelled.

In reality he was mumbling.'' No…no'' Suddenly his eyes shot open.

'' Finally Baby Spence ,I thought that I would have applied force to wake you up.''

'' So RJ when did you get out of the looney bin''

'' Well since you'll be dead very soon, why not answer the questions .I got out about two months ago.''

''But how did you know all about my life in just two months?''

'' Do you really believe that I could take two plan out my revenge? How about this. Every answer you repay me with a whip''

Of course it was a stupid idea but it might help Juliet and the rest find me,'' Deal''

'' Okay shoot''

''When did you start planning your revenge?''

''About two years after my father was executed''

''Wow. You can seriously hold a grudge '' The tip dug into his flesh.

''This is an awesome basement, why is there water dripping from..'' once again the whip dug into his flesh.

''That's not a question''

''Right?'' biting back his tears,'' Why attack me and not my father .I mean isn't it him who shot your dad leading to his arrest?"

"What better way is there to get to a father than going straight for his son?''

''But?''

''Ah..ah.. no more questions''

The crackling of a whip followed accompanied by Shawn screaming on top of his lungs. This by far has to be the worst friend in the history of friends.

After a few minutes the torture came to a halt. Blood was oozing out of his wounds. His voice was raw from screaming. He was trying to hold back the tears but the flood gates were full.

''Baby Spence since you've refused to talk. I'll do the talking.''

'' Fine with me'' he said with a rasped voice.

'' So to start with Juliet O'Hara. Your pretty girlfriend. You call her Jules. That's so cute. Jules. Shame that she doesn't deserve you. It's like Snow White and Prince Clowning. ''

Even though he knew that it wasn't true, it still hurt. It was true he was always known as the class clown but Juliet was this amazing woman who fought crime ,had the biggest heart and the brightest smile .Maybe he was right. Maybe I don't deserve her. A single tear fellfrom his closed eyelids. He was so much in thought that he didn't notice RJ pull out a knife.

''Baby Spence'' he said in a sing-song voice,'' it's time to play''

Me: *_Jumping on the bed_* **I can fly! I can fly!**

Shawn:*_enters my room_***Aria**

Me: *_stops jumping_* **Shawn**

Gus:*_enters my room_***Aria ,Shawn**

Me**: Shawn, Gus**

Shawn: **Gus, Aria**

Me: **Cut the crap. What's with the name thing?**

Shawn: **I dunno. Do you Gus?**

Gus: **Nope**

Shawn/Gus: *_shrug then walk out_*

Me**: Weirdos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saseni! I'm back. If anyone else was shocked by the Pretty Little Liars finale raise your hand*raising my hand*Ezra is A . Truth be told I did not see that coming and Ally is alive. So many questions. Does Ally have a twin? Who did they bury? Who actually died and who killed her? Don't even let me talk about Once Upon A Time. These producers need to stop leaving us hanging .Seriously it's annoying.**

**Disclaimer**: _I wish I owned it but sadly I don't_

**Chapter nine**: _So close but yet so far_

Agent Fallon was still working on the tracking while the rest were going through everything they knew. And believe it or not Carlton was actually accepting help from Gus and Henry. Even Buzz. And that was saying something.

''So let's go through this one more time. RJ's motive for kidnapping Spencer was to get revenge. He got out about two months ago'' Carlton began.

Juliet was about to continue when they heard mumbling .They turned to the screen and noticed that Shawn was shifting in his chair. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

''Well since you'll be dead very soon, why not answer the questions. I got out about two months ago''

What RJ said brought tears to Juliet's eyes but she tried to focus on the conversation they were having. When RJ made a suggestion they were shocked when Shawn agreed to it ''Deal''

''Has he gone crazy? Why would he agree to that?'' Gus asked.

No one knew what Shawn was thinking when he agreed to RJ's terms. The whip made contact with his skin and they were shocked to not see him flinch. His face was emotionless not the usual cheerful face expression.

They finally understood what Shawn was doing when he mentioned the basement and the leaking roof. He was giving them clues. Genius.

''He's in a basement with a leaking ceiling'' Carlton said,

''Agent Fallon where are you with the video link'' Karen asked

'' He knows how to cover his tracks. The encryptions are just as complex and multilayered as I thought they would be. Now that I've worked with them more, I estimate being able to break the encryptions by morning if I work over night.''

'' Can you work on the many faster. He can do a lot in that time span?'' Karen asked asked.

''Sorry, I did the best possible'' he said.

''Chief we have more info'' Juliet said.

''What have you learnt detective?''

''RJ confirmed that he got out of the mental hospital two months ago and he says that he kidnapped Shawn to get back at Henry. Also Shawn was able to tell us that he is in a basement with a leaking roof.''

'' Okay that might help us.''

With that she went back to watching the video. The torture had stopped but RJ hadn't given up on the emotional torture. What he said about Shawn not deserving Juliet really hurt. And they could see hurt flash across his face. He closed his eyes trying to shield out his hurtful words. Juliet then noticed that a single tear fell from his closed eyes. Did he really believe him? Juliet thought. They thought he was done with the torture and were relieved.

Sadly it was short lived when RJ grabbed a knife from his duffle bag and said ,'' Baby Spence, it's time to play''. When he said that Gus , Lassiter and Henry turned to the screen , worry clearly on their faces.

He traced the knife on his chest. Digging in slightly. The wound wasn't deep but they could see Shawn wincing in pain. ''He wouldn't'' Henry said but with the determined look on his face they feared that he actually would.

After what seemed an eternity of waiting he finally withdrew the knife. They learnt not to be relieved with the simple withdrawing of a knife. Anything can happen when your dealing with a mentally disturbed person. They knew they were right . After withdrawing the knife he moved to his leg. This time deeper. Shawn shut his eyes. The pain being unbearable.

Juliet could not watch this anymore, she just shut her eyes. Gus who never liked seeing people in pain ,now could not take his eyes off the screen. Lassiter a usual was emotionless.

RJ then did something worse. The stabbed Shawn in the leg. Blood flowed out of his leg and stained the ground beneath.

''You have to admit, this is a lot of fun''

''Fun? Wow. You didn't only jump on the crazy train did you. You rode it all the way to crazytown.''

Don't antagonize him Shawn.

''I am not crazy''

''You sure. You did end up in a mental hospital''

That only made him more angry. He lashed out and cut his cheek. Blood oozing out. Then he pressed the button and electricity shot through his entire body.

''Come on kid, pass out'' Henry said but sadly it he didn't .

When he was satisfied, he stopped.

''Back to that aren't we?"

Without hesitation he grabbed a needle and injected the substance into his body. He started getting sleepy. Shortly he fell asleep. Panic settled inthem

He then turned to the camera and said,'' Don't worry, he isn't dead. Just sleeping. He'll be up by morning then we can end this for good .Have a good night guys''.

The screen went off. The remained in silence digesting what RJ just said. After a few minutes the silence was broken.

'' Did he just give a deadline?'' Gus asked scared half to death.

''Yup. We have till morning.'' Juliet said equally terrified.

Me: **DUN!DUN!DUN!**

Shawn :**What's with the dramatic music?**

Me: **There's a deadline**

Shawn: **So what? You wouldn't kill me.**

Me: **You sure about that?***_walking away_*

Shawn: **You wouldn't kill me**. **You won't. You can't. Will you?** *_worried_*

Me: *_evil laugh_*

Shawn: **That's never good.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi.I am so so sooooo sorry. I have been very busy the last few days. I plan on finishing this story in the next four days before I leave for school. And sometime in April I will have the sequel written out** I a**. Again I am** **very very sorry**.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Psych but I do own a purple stuffed dolphin hence my name Purpledolphin1._

**Chapter ten: **_We got him_

They were more anxious than before. The sick psycho had given them a deadline and they only knew one thing, He was in a basement with a leaking ceiling which could be anywhere. Agent Fallon was trying to fasten the process.

'' Any improvement?'' Karen asked

'' Not to be rude ma'am but I prefer to work when people aren't breathing down my neck.'' he replied.

''Of course'' she said and moved to the other group. They were exhausted. They hadn't slept in forty eight hours, they had hardly eaten and they were in a crappy mood. They sat in silence, each in thinking of their own things. Suddenly they were brought out of their thoughts by someone shouting.

''Yes!'' Agent Fallon said.

They surrounded him expecting good news.'' No…..no… this isn't possible''

'' What?''asked Henry

'' His location is bouncing off three locations. I'm sorry I tried everything ''said Agent Fallon

''Maybe we can help'' said Lassiter

He brought up the three locations.

''Let's have two houses and a shopping ,mall'' said Lassie

'' Wait…this address is his childhood home. It cant be it. The Martins moved there about three years later.''

''Great ! Now the shopping mall. That doesn't ,make any sense'' said Gus

''The second address is an abandoned house. That could be where he's hiding Shawn.'' said Jules.

'' Let's go''said Lassiter

They got into two cars. Lassie, Jules and Gus. Chief Vick, Henry and McNabb. They literally broke every traffic law there was. Lucky for them, there was no traffic since it was three in the morning. When they arrived they wasted no time. They loaded their guns ,those who had guns and stealthily entered the building. They broke into groups. Lassie and Henry, Karen and Gus ,Jules and Buzz. They went through each and every room after checking the basement. They met at the front of the house. It was empty.

''He isn't here'' Gus said

''Where could he be?'' Jules asked.

They stayed in silence upto and until Lassiter thought of something.

'' The shopping mall''

'' The shopping mall?'' asked Gus.

'' The shopping mall'' shouted Lassiter.

'' Of course. The shopping mall was built after they demolished some houses'' said Henry

'' And among those houses was…..''said Lassie

''RJ's uncle's home.'' said Juliet

''Exactly and the leaking ceiling could be the bottom of children's swimming pool'' said Lassiter.

'' We got him''

Shawn: **Yahhhhh!**

Me: **Happy now?**

Shawn**: Yes I am***_gives me a bear hug and lifts me into the air_*

Me: **Put me down or I will kill you eighteen different ways with this paperclip in my hand**

Shawn; *_puts me down_* **Did you just give a movie reference?**

Me: **Yup and trusts me I am worse than Ziva **

Shawn: **Doubt it**

Me: *_Stabs him with a paperclip in his arm_*

Shawn**: Okay…okay… I believe you**.*_running away_***Gus! Gus! Get the** **first aid kit.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry if I am a spoiler. I just can't stop talking. It's in my nature. I promise to shut up about the series. This is my apology for the last few days. Now on with the story. We're close and I have a twist ending.**

**Disclaimer**: _Darn it. I tried but still I don't own Psych.*sigh*_

**Chapter eleven**: _I am just tired_.

Shawn was in his own fantasy but it was not your every day fairy tale fantasy. It was his worst nightmare. He was with his friends celebrating his birthday at his favourite smoothie place. They were having a great time. Jules, Gus, his dad, his mum, Lassiter, Marlo, Chief Vick and her daughter, Buzz and his wife. He was surrounded by his friends and family. He couldn't have it better but suddenly RJ entered the shop and started shooting. Jules, Lassie, Chief Vick and Buzz drew their guns but it was no use. RJ had already made his move.

They all lay there blood flowing freely out of their bullet wounds. He checked for a pulse but none of them had one. He turned to face RJ but before RJ could shoot him the world dissolves and another nightmare begins but each and every time before he is killed ,the world disappears and another nightmare commences.

The next time he and Jules were in the hospital. Juliet had just given birth to their new baby boy , SJ(Shawn junior) Burton Spencer. The cutest baby ever seen. He had his father's green eyes and his mother's bright blonde hair. A doctor entered the ward and asked to take the baby to the nursery. So they gave him SJ and he walked out the room. A few minutes later, a nurse entered and asked for the baby. Shawn started to panic, he left with the nurse and headed for the nursery .They found his crib. SJ was there but he wasn't breathing .He had just lost his child. With tears running down his visages, he went to tell Jules the bad news. When he entered the room, Jules was bleeding from the side. She had been shot. He rushed to her side but she was already dead.

Suddenly, a person appeared from out of the blues.''RJ?''

''Baby Spence''

He pulled out a gun and like each and every time before, the world disappeared before he died but this time he woke up. His eyes were blurred. He was very hungry and was dying of thirst. It took some time for his eyes to adjust. It felt like the light had brightened.

He looked around. There was a single door to his left. He was tied to the chair and the chair was screwed to the ground. He tried to move but that only caused more pain. He couldn't do anything. It was upto his friends to find him. As he thought of his friends, a smile involuntarily crept to his face. Gus, his best friend since birth. He was always there for him. No matter what crazy insane idea Shawn had. For example when he trashed Jerry Carp's house.

He knew Lassie would never admit it but he knew that he secretly liked him. Buzz was just…..Buzz. A good friend. He also knew that Chief Vick also liked him.

What always made him smile was Juliet. His girlfriend, Jules. He loved her and she loved him. He was sure of that. He loved her golden hair, her baby blue eyes and her wonderful smile and he loved the fact that she loved him.

As he thought of his father. He remembered that he never told him that he loved him. They had a very complicated relationship and everyone knew that. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't have a chance to tell him that he loved him. Even though Henry never said, Shawn knew that he loved him and he was happy to have a father like him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of sirens followed by gunshots. It couldn't be. He was hallucinating, wasn't he? They found him? The door flew open.

'' SHAWN!''

Juliet: **Okay guys what do we do to Aria for payback?**

Lassiter: **We could shoot her and dump her body where no one can find** **her**

Gus: **Are you sure about this guys?**

Shawn**: Gus. The woman tortured me**

Gus**: No.. RJ did**

RJ : **She forced me my hand. I really am a good guy.**

Me:*_standing at the entrance of the living room_***You guys do know that** **this is my house and I was in the next room.**

Gus: **Ahhh…**.

Juliet/Gus/Lassiter/RJ/Shawn:*_run out of the room_*

Me: **Thought so***_walking away_*


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi. I know I left you guys hanging. Just couldn't help it. I was so bored so I just wrote away. Now read ,enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Psych but if I did Shules would have been together even before Abigail or Declan made an appearance._

**Chapter twelve**: _The Final Piece of the puzzle_

Finally, after all that time they were able to track RJ down. He was in …..rather under the shopping mall. No one would have thought of a shopping mall for a hiding place. Of all places, a shopping mall. Luckily it was way to early for anyone to be there. So no civilians.

Time could not move any slower. They had just figured out where RJ was hiding Shawn . Immediately they jumped into their cars and sped off. Juliet called for back-up as they made their way to the Santa Barbara Mall.

They were ready for RJ and everything that he would throw at them. He was to be taken dead or alive. Preferably dead. Knowing that the shopping mall was closed, they called the security staff and asked them to evacuate. Little did they know that RJ was listening to everything they were saying.

A few minutes later they arrived at the mall, guns loaded and vests on. Gus and Henry joined them after much arguing. Backup had not arrived but they couldn't wait any longer. He could be dying right then. The security stuff had evacuated the entire building. No member of staff was inside.

The real mystery was how a man could torture a man in the basement of very populated mall during the day and less during the night but hardly notice anything. That was strange.

The basement door was opened and they entered with lead the way the rest following closely behind. Unfortunately they reached a cross-roads. Lassiter ,Henry and Karen went one way while Juliet, Gus and Buzz went the other. Suddenly RJ's voice filled the hall.

'' Well….well,,well…I must admit you guys are good. I thought for sure that I could get away with it''

''Come out with your hands up RJ. This doesn't have to end ugly.''

''Oh…but it will detective O'Hara. I assure you it will.''

The sound of his voice was echoing through the halls. He was everywhere but nowhere.

''Might I add it is a pleasure to meet you Juliet. Can I ask did you tell our dear Baby Spence about that?''

Oh God. He knows

''Juliet what is he talking about'' whispered Gus.

''Gus seriously .You want to talk about this right now ,''Juliet whispered back.

''Point taken''

''Oh too bad that he won't get a chance to know about it''

Suddenly RJ appeared behind them. He grabbed Gus from behind.'' Now this is how it's going to go. You are going to let me go or else Gus boy here will have his brains blown out .You have one minutes''

''RJ, you know that I can't do that. Please just drop the weapon so that we can all leave'' Still he refused. Time's up''

Gunshots filled the air.

RJ was on the ground .He had been shot twice in the leg. Right then a swarm of police officers arrived. RJ was taken into custody. While they did that Juliet and the rest went in search of Shawn. They found a door but it was locked. Lassie kicked down the door and Juliet was the first to enter.

''SHAWN!''

Shawn: **Row, row, row your boat**

Gus: **Row ,row ,row your boat**

Lassiter: **Gently down the stream**

Buzz: **Gently down the stream**

Me: **When you see a crocodile. Don't forget to scream**

Shawn/Gus/Lassie/Buzz/Me:* _real screaming_* **Ahhh!,**

Gus: **That's…that's a real crocodile**

Me: **Someone call animal control**

Juliet: **Good idea ***_calls animal control_*


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello. Sorry for the confusion but Lassie and the rest had caught up with them and it was Lassie who shot RJ from the back. Sorry again for the confusion. **

**Disclaimer**: _The only thing I own right know is a cold and an annoying sister behind my back .No seriously she is reading what I am writing right now. Say hi Joanna._

**Chapter thirteen**: _The Rescue_

''SHAWN!''

This cannot be real. Shawn thought that he was hallucinating. There was no way that they were there. It was just a figment of his imagination. Wasn't it?

Juliet could hardly believe it. They had found him. They had found Shawn. Maybe he will get to know .He was bound to his chair. He was conscious but he looked confused. ''He's in here''

''The paramedics are on their way'' said Karen.

Juliet moved closer. She reached out to touch him but Shawn flinched and closed his one eye which wasn't swollen. He was scared of her.

''Shawn, it's me, Juliet.'' He vehemently shook his head which was maybe the worst idea since it only caused him more pain.

Gus and Henry then spoke

'' Shawn, kid. It's us'' Still he refused to acknowledge them.

''He needs to believe we are here. He thinks he's hallucinating'' Gus sad.

'' Shawn you have to believe us'' Juliet said. She reached out and touched his arm. Shawn's eye opened and he looked at where they made contact then his eyes moved to Juliet.

''Jules'' he turned'' Dad'' turned again,'' Lassie, Gus?''

'' Yes. Shawn it's all of us.'' Shawn reached for her hand. She held it.

''Took you guys long enough'' Shawn said with a smile.

'' Uh huh! He is going to be fine'' Lassie said.

The paramedics arrived. They loaded him on the gurney as carefully as they could. As he was being loaded onto the ambulance Shawn stretched out his hand. Juliet looked at Henry and he nodded. She climbed into the back of the ambulance and grabbed Shawn's hand.

''I knew you would find me but did you really have to take that long''

Juliet chuckled.'' I'm just glad that you're okay, ''She said with tears balancing in her eyes.

They arrived at Santa Barbara General Hospital and Shawn was immediately taken for surgery. Juliet was exhausted adrenaline was what kept her awake but it was starting to wear off. Her worry for Shawn was what kept her awake.

She was resting when Lassie, Gus ,Buzz ,Henry and Karen entered the hospital.

''Any news'?'' Buzz asked.

''No. He was just taken into surgery.''

They sat for a few minutes when Gus remembered something.

'' Juliet what was RJ talking about you not telling Shawn?"

This caught everyone's attention,

'' No need to hide it anymore. I was going to tell Shawn after we solved the case. The truth is….I'm…I'm pregnant.''

Shawn: **Ahhhh***_screaming_*

Juliet/Gus/Lassie/Me: *_run in_*

Juliet: **Shawn what's wrong?**

Shawn:*_points at a tarantula_*

Me: **Oh…you found Hailey**

Lassie: **Sweet justice you own a tarantula called Hailey**

Me: **So what if I do?**

Gus: *_faints*_

Me: *_kicking him_***Gus…Gus….Gus?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya hey hiya ho! Juliet is pregnant. Truth be told even I didn't see that coming. Tomorrow will be my last day home then I'm off to high school. I will post my final chapter tomorrow. Please bare with me if I get the medical stuff wrong. I hate hospitals and rarely get sick. Unless it's a cold.**

**Disclaimer**_: Psych doesn't belong to me. Maybe RJ but the rest, nope._

**Chapter fourteen**: _Safe at last_

They sat in silence as they waited for the doctor to come out. Juliet had just let the cat out of the bag. She received a number of congratulations and hugs from the rest. Now all the had to do was to tell Shawn and hope that he would be as excited as the rest where.

After what seemed like forever past but was just a couple of hours the doctor came out. He was a male average height in his early thirties. He had brown eyes and brown hair.

'' Family of Shawn Spencer''

'' That's us'' Henry said

'' Well, mister Spencer went through quite a lot. He had multiple stab wounds to his thighs. Whip marks on his torso. He also had four broken ribs. Unfortunately one of those ribs punctured his left lung. We were able to stop the internal bleeding. He's lucky you guys found him when you did or else he would have bled to death. Right now he is in the I.C.U. I am certain all of you want to visit him so I will allow one at a time. He will wake up in a few hours. So physically he will be fine but mentally after what he went through I am not sure.''

''Thank you doctor..?'' asked Henry

''Doctor Rodgers''

''Well thank you doctor Rodgers we appreciate what you did for our Shawn''

''No problem, it's my job. Now Nurse Alison here will direct you to his room.''

A petite blonde looking much like Juliet was called over.

'' Juliet you should go first'' said Gus

''No. I want to be the last maybe by then he will be awake to hear the news.'' Juliet replied.

''That's a good idea'' Henry said.

'' I don't think I'll go in…'' Lassie began but was stopped by a death glare Juliet shot him.'' Or maybe I can'' he quickly said. Juliet had a gun and pregnancy hormones. He didn't know what scared him more.

'' Can I go first. I really need to get home,'' Buzz asked.

''Sure. Go ahead son'' Henry said.

''Follow me please.'' Alison said

She led him to room 262. He went in. There were a number of tubes attached to him and a lot of monitors. Who knew there were that many monitors.

''Hi buddy. It's me Buzz. Just wanted to tell you that he never stopped looking and just know that we are here for you. All of us even Carlton. Yeah I know'' he could imagine Shawn trying to hide his laugh but failing miserably.'' Get well soon buddy and wake up soon. There is something that you need to know.'' With that he left his side and went out. Lassiter followed.

He entered the room.

''My God Spencer you look terrible. Sorry force of habit. I can't believe I'm doing this. Spencer you need to wake up. Even though you are a pain in the backside…I kinda like you and if you ever EVER ! Repaet what I just said I will deny it and shoot you later. Got it? I guess you have. Good bye and get up now. There's something you need to know.'' With those final words he left the room.

''Hello Spencer, Chief Vick speaking, must I saw it is glad to have you back. You had us worried there for a minute even Carlton looked worried for a few minutes. Just know that I am looking forward to be seeing you at work in the near future. Get well soon and you might want to wake up. There's something important you might want to know.'' She left the room and Gus entered.

Gus was on the verge of tears and as soon as he saw Shawn's motionless but living body he couldn't hold them back. After a few minutes he pulled himself together.

''Hey buddy. Who knew a friend from the past can kill you. Talk about killer friend ,huh. Shawn…don't you ever scare me like that again. You are my best friend, my brother in fact and I can't imagine a life without my brother. Just know you can count on us to take care of you. All of us ,even Lassie. It's weird seeing Lassie worried, especially about one of us. Yet he was the one chasing me with a samurai sword in the first place,'' he said laughing.'' You better get up Shawn there is something important you need to know. See you later buddy.'' Gus left the room even more emotional than the time he thought he had found the chocolate room in Billy Lips' home.

Next was Henry .He had never seen his son look like that. He was pale. If it weren't for the monitor telling you he was alive and the steady rising and falling of his chest you could think he was dead.

'' Hey kid. Boy don't you know how to stress me. It's not healthy for someone my age. I just want you to know that I love you….r mind .I cannot believe that I am having this conversation. Shawn I know that I never tell you this enough but I am so proud of you and I know that you have gone through a lot but just know that I will be there to support you. So will the rest of us. Believe it or not even Carlton. Kid just stop giving us a scare especially Juliet. Shawn you have to wake up soon, there is some news you need to hear.'' He kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Juliet then entered. She was the one with the biggest news. As she went to sit next to him she grabbed his hand. It was so cold. She had tears streaming down her face.

''Hi Shawn. It's me , Jules. Shawn please I beg of you.. please don't ever do that again. I love you Shawn and I can't live without you. While you were gone I felt like I couldn't breathe. You were gone and you were hurting and I couldn't do anything about …there's something I need to tell you'' she said looking at her lap.,'' I was going to tell you after the case but you were kidnapped. Shawn …I'm….I'm pregnant . You're gonna be a dad…..''

''I already knew that'' Shawn spoke

''Shawn?''

Shawn: **Jules? Jules? Jules?**

Juliet: **What Shawn?**

Shawn: **Have you seen Hailey?**

Juliet: **Aria's pet spider? No, I haven't why?**

Shawn: *_sees it on Juliet's head_* **Never mind***_walks out of the room_*

Juliet:*_in the other room_***Ahhhhh! Shawn! Get it off me! Get it off me! SHAWN!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yah! My final chapter. Can't wait for my sequel. I wonder how Shawn will deal with a hormonal Jules. That should be interesting. I apologize for the grammatical errors in the previous chapter I was not really awake when I wrote that. Tomorrow is back to school. One thing for sure is that I will miss my phone. You heard me right. I will miss my phone and my music. Note that the words in bold are what the others said while Shawn was asleep. Don't forget to Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ For the last time in this story I do not own Psych_

**Chapter fifteen**_: The end of a chapter but the beginning of a great book._

_**SHAWN'S POV **_

It was dark .Of course I knew I was asleep. But sure was it boring in here. Suddenly out of the blue I started hearing voices.

Buzz. Hey Buzz! Right he can't hear me.

''**Just wanted to tell you that we never stopped looking. All of us even Carlton''**

That's a shocker.

'' **Get well soon buddy and wake up soon. There is something that you need to know''**

Something that I need to know? And what could that be?

''**My God Spencer you look terrible''**

Yup. That surely is Lassie.

''**Even though you are a pain in the backside…I kinda like you''**

I love you too buddy

''…**..and if you ever EVER! Repeat what I just said I will deny it and shoot you later…''**

Huh! It was good while it lasted

''**Got it?''**

Got it

'' **Goodbye and get up now. There's something you need to know''**

Okay? That's the second time someone has said that.

'' **Hello Spencer, Chief Vick speaking, must I say it is glad to have you back. You had us worried there for a minute even Carlton looked worried for a few minutes.''**

Carlton, really. Carlton Lassiter, mister make-me-made-and-I'll-shoot-you was worried about me?

''**There's something important you might want to know''**

I guess third time's the charm

''**Hey buddy….''**

Gus? Hey buddy. Again, still can't hear me. Why do I keep on thinking that someone will hear me.

''**Talk about killer friend, huh…..''**

True that

''**Shawn….don't you ever scare me like that again. You are my best friend, my brother in fact and I can't imagine a life without my brother.''**

I love you too bro

''**All of us, even Lassie. It's weird seeing Lassie worried, especially about one of us. Yet he was the one chasing with a samurai sword in the first place,''**

Really? Still don't believe it

'' **You better get up Shawn there is something important you need to know. See you later buddy''**

What is this everyone is talking about? Please don't let me have lost a leg. I wish this medicine can wear off. I need some answers. Wake up Shawn! Wake up!

''**Hey kid…''**

Dad?

''**I just want you to know that I love you..'' **

Ewe!

''**..you….r mind''**

That's better

''**Shawn I know that I never tell you this but I am so proud of you …''**

True…..you never say that enough…..come to think of it you never say that at all

''**Believe it or not, even Carlton''**

Lassie must have been worried if all of them are saying so. Awe! He does care.

'' **Shawn you have to wake up soon ,there is some news you need to hear''**

Okay. This is getting annoying. What do I need to know. Wake up Shawn! Wake up Shawn! You have to wake up !Stupid drugs

''**Hi Shawn. It's me, Jules.''**

Jules ?Okay Shawn time to wake up. If only Gus were here he would say it's creepy to refer to myself in the third person. Where was I? Yes…wake up….wake up…. It's working….it's working .Slowly I opened my eyes but Jules hadn't noticed. She was looking at her lap.

''**You were gone I felt like I couldn't breathe. You were gone and you were hurting and I couldn't do anything about it Shawn…there's something I need to tell you…..''**

Finally

'' **I was going to tell you after the case but you were kidnapped. Shawn.. I'm….I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a dad…''**

''I already knew that''

Oops I just said that out loud.

'' Shawn?''

''Hi Jules''

She gave me a passionate kiss.

''Wow I missed you too, ''I said

''Wait…what do you mean you already knew,'' she asked.

'' Jules….I'm psychic…''

'' No you're not''

'' Right you know that. Well…. The week of the case you were throwing up every morning. You stopped taking your coffee and what make me sure was that I found the pregnancy test under the bathroom sink. So it was kinda obvious,'' I explained.

''Well….okay….then….ummm….Why didn't you say anything?"

" I knew you would tell me when you were ready. I wanted you to think you were surprising me''

'' I don't know if that makes me feel better or makes me feel stupid. Anyway are you okay with this? You know being a dad?''

''Jules I love you and I will love this child. Ohhh I hope it's a girl''

''Why? So that she can wrap her finger around you'' she said laughing

''No ..well maybe but that's not the point .I would have two beautiful girls with whom I would live with and love with all my heart.''

'' I love you Shawn''

'' I love you too. More than you can even know''

After that we shared a passionate kiss but something stopped me

''Umm….Jules?''

''Yeah?''

''Can you please call the nurse. I am in serious pain,'' I said

''Right…'' she ran to the door, ''Nurse!''

#######PSYCH#######

_**At my house door**_

Me: **I must say, it has been a pleasure having you guys over at my place**

Lassie**: Likewise**

Shawn**: Well goodnight Aria and I hope that we see you again. Come on Burton let's leave**

Me: **Burton really? Shawn had her over**

Shawn:*_hands over Hailey_*

Gus**: Really Shawn you stole her pet spider?**

Shawn: **She's starting to grow on me. How did you know?**

Me **:First off Hailey is missing from her cage and you only call Gus, 'Burton' when you're nervous. **

Shawn**: Prove it**

Me**: The time you thought that yours and Gus' dancing loosened the chandelier that almost killed Billy Lips. You called him Burton. **

Shawn**: Right**

Me**: Goodnight now.**

Lassie/Gus/Juliet**: Good night***_they leave_*

Shawn: **One question .Is it possible that….**

Me:*_slams the door in his face_*


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Hey guys I just couldn't help adding an author's note. Great thanks to my constant reviewers Guest and Esmerelda Diana Parker . And to my other faithful readers and reviewers**

**NCISRookie33**

**Checkerz**

**Psychtakesover**

**PineappleLuvvah**

**JAHOMImm**

**Iloveshules**

**Animaniac1017**

**Awkwardly-graceful**

**Emster2398**

**Hedgehogs5428**

**Iamawesome4**

**Psych0626**

**Cgsmitty13**

**Grizzlygizzy**

**Hadarsror**

**Iampsycho24**

**Jules95**

**Sonicxjones**

**Yramraeb2001**

**I love you all. You made this little girl very happy.**

**Watch out for my sequel. I will need help with a name. It will be about Shawn dealing with his own demons and at the same time trying to take care of his pregnant girlfriend .So get-a-thinking. Also I am an early planner so I want what gender you want the baby to be. I will go with the most and also include possible names. It would be much appreciated.**

**Bye guys**

**Aria **


End file.
